creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Epilogue/@comment-4715955-20160920013432/@comment-34890284-20180304054648
Way late to the party, but I went through the trouble of making an account just to tell you in detail why you (not your opinion, you as a person) are wrong. Broken down by paragraph for easy future reference. 1) Sorry you didn't like the last line of the epilogue? Sounds like you were off the rails from chapter 1. As you were already biased, your point is moot. 2) You sound easily astounded. Reading through this drivel I am not at all surprised. As stated many times, it is curiosity that drives the protagonist forward; you must have missed that while you were doing...whatever you were doing to yourself at the time. The phrase "Completely arbitary nonsense" is pretty much an affront to the entire english language and it sticks out like a sore thumb in this grating manifesto you got here. I do appreciate the quotes around scary though, gives you an air of authority (sarcasm; some people miss it). 3) Many people disagree with your opinion, so that you "guarantee" it makes you sound even more obtuse, even a little desperate for acceptance. I guess in your excitement to tell everyone how muck you know about sprites you missed the piece were the change in palette and resolution was a part of the story. Adding Gamejolt was a nice elitist move, but these little bits of information are more telling about your social life than you may realize, nitche knowledge and a superiority complex makes one's social skills seem at the very least retarded. If you are going to use the word retarded use it properly, not in a discriminatory fashion. The comma after Gamejolt is a mistake. Did you make a "cool spooky game" that didn't go over so well? Jellousy would explain a lot here. 4) I got bored with 3. I'm getting the impression you aren't very familiar with quotations. I misread the next sentence as "I can't imagine I'll stay on this wiki...", and I was gonna be like "good, nobody seems to want you here anyway", but I see now I misread. Well here we are nine months from your comment and still new views, still new fans (refer back to section 3 sentence 1). Oh here is where the erroneous comma escaped from, seems like a period took its place. Could an out of place period could be the cause of this rant? What two?! I hate cliff hangers! You missed a great oportunity for an elipsis there, but then again you may be neck deep in periods already... Hey man, thanks for making my night. Not only did I read a pretty great work of fiction, I also got to kick an edgelord (right in the edge)! I don't know why tallentless people always seem to rip on the art of others (refer to section 3, sentence 6 & 7). But based on popular opinion it seems that you are (as stated in the introduction) wrong. This is an excelent piece of art, and your idiotic rage only makes you seem like a raving--well, idiot. I could write another five paragraphs on your masterpiece here, but I think I can sum it up for ye; QQ more, loser. Nobody cares.